Various schemes exist for the connection of tubular members, such as pipe sections, including pre-wired sections of drill pipe. Some of these make use of induction, so that telemetry and other signals can be passed between sections via flux linkage. However, this method of signal propagation may suffer from absolute insertion loss (e.g., due to misalignment and gaps between sections), as well as the variability of loss between inductors.